Je ne te quitterai jamais
by Kari-Kateora
Summary: Encore une fois, Jethro doit emmener Jen chez-elle quand elle travaille trop. Mais, peut-être cette fois il avouera les sentiments qu'il a pour elle. Drabble/ one-shot.


Bonjour! Une chose que je dois dire du début c'est que je ne suis pas franc,aise. J'ai appris la langue, oui, et je l'adore, mais je n'ai pas la pratiqué depuis longtemps. Alors, si vous pouvez m'aider en me la rappelant, c'était une grande aide.

Merci beaucoup!

NCIS ne m'appartient pas. Je ne profite point de ce fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span>Je ne te quitterai jamais<span>

La nuit s'était tombée depuis longtemps; la minuit n'était qu'une mémoire distante dans les petits heures du matin. Au dehors du bureau, le vent sifflait dans la feuillage des arbres, créant une atmosphère assez frissonnante. Derrière son bureau, la Directrice de l'Agence s'était assise, ses lunettes perchées précairement sur son nez. Un frappement sur la case de la porte a tiré son attention. En levant la tête, elle a vu celui qu'elle déjà savait étant là. Avec un gémissement, elle a laissé ses papiers sur la bois et a frotté les yeux.

«Agent Gibbs,» elle l'a appelé au ton fatigué. «Vous connaissez quel heure e-t-il? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous dans votre souterrain, travaillant sur votre barque?» elle a demandé avec plein du sarcasme. L'expression d'homme n'a pas changé. Il la regardait silencieusement, un sourcil levé. La femme a gémis encore une fois, plus consciente de la tirade qui s'était en train d'arriver.

«Madame Directrice,» il a commencé, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il a vu sa mâchoire serrée. «Je ne suis la seule personne ici, non? Je pense que vous devez aller chez-vous. Peut-être plus que moi.» il a ajouté en voyant son visage pâle et anémié.

Jen a grondé doucement mais, vitement, ses épaules se sont détenus et elle a baissé la tête. Gibbs a pris la geste comme un accord et, sans dire rien de plus, il a tenu son manteaux pour qu'elle puisse l'apporter plus facilement. Jen l'a regardé pour un moment avant de recueillir ses papiers dans son dossier et de le rapprocher.

Ensemble, tous les deux se sont descendus les escaliers et on pris l'ascenseur au sous-sol, où les agents responsables pour sa sécurité l'attendaient. Jen a froncé les sourcils un peu; elle se sentait mal. Personne ne doit rester aux HQ à cet heure que Gibbs et elle-même.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, messieurs.» Gibbs les avait dit. «J'emmènerai la Directrice chez-elle dans ma voiture."

«Nôtres commandes sont claires, Agent Gibbs.» l'un des agents a dit, frappant les doigts sur son coude. «On doit accompagner la Directrice chez-elle pour sa protection.»

«Agent Stanley, je serrai bien protégée avec lui.» Jen a interrompu, ses yeux verts brillant dangereusement. «Vous, vous pouvez nous suivre. Seulement, n'oubliez pas ma voiture. Marks, pourriez-vous la conduire?»

«Bien sur, Madame.» l'homme a répondu, insatisfait comme les autres. Gibbs a lui donné un petit sourire narquois, pressé d'ouvrier la porte pour Jen et, puis, de s'asseoir derrière de son timon. Jen a ouvert la fenêtre, donnant ses clés à un des eux, une grimace apologétique tandis que Gibbs commençait l'automobile.

«Tu sais,» elle a remarqué quand ils étaient bien en route. Dans son auto, ils se sentaient capables de détendre et de laisser s'enfuir la formalité du bureau. «Un jour, tu devras finir ta campagne du terreur contre mes subordonnants.» Cependant, elle souriait en le disant, ta tête penchée au côté du verre, les yeux fermés.

«Un jour.» il a accepté, son sourire narquois retourné. Il ajouterait de plus, mais, en tournant la tête vers elle, il a réalisé qu'elle s'était endormis. Il a étouffé un rire et a pris caution pour ne pas la réveiller. Mais, quand ils sont arrivés chez-elle, il devait la prendre dans ses bras soigneusement et la mener à son lit. Sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, il ne pouvait sentir que d'affection pour la rousse. Leur rapport était peut-être un peu contraint après la situation avec la Grenouille, mais, s'il se laissait l'avouer, il l'aimait encore. Il l'aimerait toujours.

Montant les escaliers, il a fait une geste calmant aux agents qui leur ont suivi dans deux voitures noires et celle de Jen. Ils entoureraient la maison pendant la nuit pour être surs que rien ne passe pas vers elle.

Il a du combattre avec ses clés pour quelques minutes, trouvant que c'était difficile, tenir une femme dans tes bras et essayer de déverrouiller une porte au même temps. Enfin, il a réussi et a fermé la porte avec un coup de pied. Montant les escaliers au deuxième étage, il a entré sa chambre et l'a placé sur son lit.

Tendrement, il a caressé sa joue blême. Presque sans le vouloir, il s'inquiétait pour elle; elle travaillait trop. Plus qu'il fallait. Un jour, il craignait qu'elle évanouisse devant lui, et il ne puisse rien faire. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'est penché pour laisser un tendre baisser sur son front. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller mais, quand il a tourné pour retourner chez-lui, son main a gardé le sien très étroitement. Il l'a regardé curieusement, remarquant ses yeux fermées.

«Jen?» il a demandé de ton bas.

«Ne me quittes pas.» elle a plaidé pitoyablement. Elle mordait son lèvre, très faible et innocent dans la brouillard du demi-sommeil. «Je t'implore.»

Toutes les hésitations qu'il pourrait avoir se sont disparues dans un instant. Il s'est assis près d'elle, caressant son cheveux. Son cœur battait très fortement pour la rousse et, peut-être, il se laisserait l'avouer maintenant.

«Je ne te quitterai jamais, Jen.» il a promis, prenant son main dans le sien et l'emmenant vers sa bouche.


End file.
